The Solar System Wars
by Fox Mustang
Summary: Humanity has broken up into 5 super nations, each one on a different planet or moon in the Solar System, when the Lylatians send Starfox to scout out the Solar System, the Lylatians not even knowing that the humans are there.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

By the early 21st century, humanity began to relize the bad effects of fossil fuels on the environment and that they were running out. In the mid 2030's, fossil fuel prices rose to extreme levels, which made the alternative research rise up tremendously. By the late 2040's, all use of fossil fuels stoped. In the early 2070's, all the nations of the human race come togather to form a supernation called, The Union. In the early 2110's, terraforming on Mars began, and in the late 2120's Venus was being terraformed. In the mid 2140's, Mercury and the Earth's moon were being terraformed. In the late 2140's, humans tried to make their first warp drive engine. In the early 2150's humans made their first working warp drive engine, though it was not affordable. In the late 2150's Mars was fully terraforemd and humans discovered how to use Tachyons to communicate. In the early 2160's, humans found out how to make a working warp drive engine that was affordable. In the mid 2160's, humans tried their first attempt at making a working laser. In the late 2160's, humans made their first working laser, though it was not affordable at all. In the early 2170's, there were already about 1 billion people on Mars In the mid 2170's, Venus was fully terraformed and humans made their first affordable laser. In the late 2170's Venus had 1 billion people on it and the moon was fully terraformed. In the early 2180's, the terraforming of the Moon and Mercury was complete and Venus had 1 billion people. In the early 2200's, all the planets or moons had a population of close to 7 billion people. In the mid 2210's, not only did Earth withdraw all it's troops from all the other planets and moons and told them to revolt and take care of themselves, all the planets and moons wanted to revolt, so all the planets revolted. In the early 2240's, all the planets and moons had a field that made scanners believe there was nothing there except the terrain around it. In the late 2250's, all the planets and moons had different symbols and different weapons and all had different accents, though the only language remained at English. In the early 2280's, planets and moons became hostile against each other. In the late 2280's, all the planets and moons had 12 billion people. Then in the early 2290's, a technologically advanced race known as the Lylatians, found these planets of the solar system, and their scanners being fooled by the field, they thought nothing was there. So on the date November 15, 2293, the Lylatians sent the Starfox team to scout out the solar system, not even knowing about the humans even being there, or existing at all.


	2. Chapter 1 The Crash

_**Chapter 1: The Crash  
**_

Date: 11/15/2293

Time: 1509 hours local

Location: enroute to the fourth planet of the newly found system

* * *

**_Fox Mccloud_**

_This is great. I would have never imagined that this could be possible._ I thought to myself as I looked at the 3 other life giving planets and the life giving moon through the great fox III hologram.

"Hey slippy, how do you think this could happen? You know so many life giving planets and the life giving moon?" krystal asked slippy.

"It shouldn't happen, something made those the way they are. Some of them shouldn't be able to keep that atmosphere that they have, and the one closest to the sun should be a hot wasteland." came slippy's a bit surprised voice.

"Hey rob, when should we be at this odd system?" I asked rob.

"We should arrive at the system in about 5 minutes and 23 seconds." rob answered me in his robotic voice. _About 5 minutes. Then we need to start getting ready to go down._ I thought to myself.

"Ok, we need to get ready, so let's get any gear that we may need and get into the arwings. Slippy that includes you." I told everyone. "Rob, is the atmosphere of all of those planets breathable?" I asked rob.

"Yes, air pressure is about the same on all the planets and the moon, it is also almost the same percentage of each gas on all of them. The magnetic field seems to be the strongest at the first one and it seems that each planet or moon declines in the magnetic field as it goes farther out into the system, enough to keep the solar wind from taking the atmosphere off of the planets." rob answered me.

"What!?!? But that shouldn't be possible!" came slippy's now very surprised voice. "There is something wrong about this." slippy said only a few seconds later. I didn't need slippy to say that to know that something, was up with this system.

"Ok, we don't know if our scanners are fooling us or not, but we might as well go prepared. Let's get our weapons and..." I was cut off by rob's robotic voice.

"We are now above the atmosphere of the fourth planet." came rob's robotic voice.

"Ok we need to get ready to go down to the surf..." I was cut off again by rob.

"We are being locked on. Can not evade We are going to be shot down. Chances of survival are 34.526%. Hold onto some and your chances of survival will increase by 24.964." rob said. Just a few seconds after rob said that I felt a explosion towards the rear and alarms and red lights started flashing and the regular lights went off. I knew that the engines of the great fox III were going to fail.

"Rob, will you try to land this thing, even if you crash land it! We need to get to the surface so we don't die up here!" I told rob.

"Who would want to shot us down!? Don't they know who we are!? We should teach them not to mess with us!" Falco yelled.

"Falco, we have no idea who even shot at us!" I yelled at falco

"Dad, what is going on!?" My 18 year old son marcus mccloud asked me. I looked over to where he was standing. Marcus was sleeping when everyone else was at the bridge.

"Marcus grab onto something and hold on! We are making a crash landing we were shot down!" I told marcus starting to panic a little bit. The ship started to shake as it hit the atmosphere.

As marcus grabbed and held onto something that would be jarred lose by the impact he asked me, "Who shot us down!?"

"I have no idea marcus! But we are going dow..." I was cut off by rob again.

"Impact in 10 seconds." came rob's still calm robotic voice.

"Everyone hold on!" I screamed. Then I felt the impact of the great fox III crashing into the ground and I blacked out.

* * *

**_Authors notes_**

Ok people, I will try to keep out all the cussing and I will try not to make this story as gory as my other story, though if needed then I will raise the rating.


End file.
